1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an injecting apparatus for medical liquid, and more specially, is directed to an apparatus suitable for injecting medical liquid into a living body little by little.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For injecting medical liquid into a human body little by little, a drip feed apparatus is commonly used. This requires that the patient lies on a bed, and medical liquid, which may be a liquid medicine, is drip fed into the patient's body by the apparatus. The patient cannot move freely, and the process may well be painful. Moreover, the apparatus lacks mobility, and also it is rather difficult to control the quantity of liquid injected.